


Black Sun (fanvid)

by StarlingJedi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Team Dynamics, Too Many Episodes To List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingJedi/pseuds/StarlingJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How could something so fair be so cruel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When this black sun revolved around you</em>
</p><p>Team Machine and the rise of Samaritan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sun (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> I first discovered Death Cab For Cutie's "Black Sun" in an audition on American Idol's final season. From the moment I found the original song, I knew it was destined to become a fanvid. The only problem was, the original didn't have quite the emotional resonance that I wanted.
> 
> The solution came when -- even after finding DCFC's acoustic version and it _still_ wasn't quite what I was looking for -- I decided to try searching YouTube for covers. The second listing that came up jumped out at me because the artist's name was Ruut. Spelling difference aside, my fandomness kicked in ("Root!") and I clicked on it. The result was nothing more of amazing; it was exactly what I needed!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are interested, here is the link to the original Death Cab For Cutie song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTbVIfqeDq0
> 
>  
> 
> And here is the link to Ruut's awesome cover version... please support her by liking her video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9wcAY78uto


End file.
